


Humming

by Vega_Lume



Series: Halloween [14]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen, Horror-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-23 05:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12499672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vega_Lume/pseuds/Vega_Lume
Summary: Wufei is annoyed by his roommate's humming.





	Humming

Humming - Halloween 2015  
Author: Vega-Lume aka little chibi demon  
Disclaimers: This story was collected by Alvin Schwartz and is retold  
by me. I do not claim to own this story, for it has been handed down for many  
years. And changes with each telling.

The copy that Mr. Schwartz has collected can be found in one of these  
three books.  
"Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark"  
"More Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark"  
And; "Scary Stories 3, More Tales to Chill Your Bones"

pairing/players: Wufei, Duo  
Beta: none  
rated: pg  
genre: humor *sort of*

 

Humming  
By  
Vel

Opening the door quietly Wufei peeked inside; the dorm room was dim and quiet, his roommate sound asleep in his bunk. With a tired sigh he  
entered and dropped his bag on the chair before hanging his jacket on the hook near the door. 

He worked evenings in the campus library but his replacement had not shown, forcing him to stay later than usual. Too tired to shower he  
simply changed for bed and climbed the ladder and settled in his bunk.

His was nearly asleep when he heard someone humming.

“Duo,” he said wearily, “please stop humming. I’m tired and I have classes in the morning.”

Duo didn’t answer but the humming did stop and soon Wufei was sound asleep.

It was near dawn when Wufei suddenly woke. Blinking blearily at the clock he found it to be just after 5 am. Classes didn’t start until 9  
and he had time to catch a few more hours of sleep before he had to get up. Closing his eyes he rolled over and started to doze off  
when he heard the humming again. 

Realizing that this was what had awoken him he thumped the bunk with his foot. “Duo, go back to sleep, it’s too early to be up.”

But this time Duo didn’t stop.

“Duo, knock it off.”

Still Duo continued his humming.

With an inarticulate growl, Wufei dropped down to the floor. Duo was lying on his side, the blanket pulled up over his head. 

He kicked Duo’s leg. “This isn’t funny. Stop right now.”

When the humming didn’t stop Wufei did the only thing he could think of. Spotting the braid snaking out from under the blanket, he  
reached for it and pulled, hard, then jumped out of reach should his roommate lash out at him. 

The humming stopped.

The blanket had pulled away and bile rose in his throat. 

Duo’s head was gone. 

Realizing that he was still holding Duo’s braid he dropped the handful of hair and Duo’s head, still attached to the braid thumped to the  
floor at his feet with a wet sound, then rolled under the bunk where his body lay.

Owari 

Based on ‘Oh Susannah!’ found in More Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark by Alvin Schwartz. His story was inspired by a legend well known amongst college students and is frequently titled ‘The Roommate’s Death’


End file.
